


The Greatest of These is Love [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Catholic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Greatest of These is Love" by everyday-deeds.</p><p>"Virtues go by many names, but all take root in the heart and the goodness of which it is capable. Matt/Claire, as seen through the cardinal and theological virtues: prudence, justice, fortitude, temperance and faith, hope, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest of These is Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts), [everyday-deeds (oursolemnhour49)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursolemnhour49/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Greatest of These is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796135) by [everyday-deeds (oursolemnhour49)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursolemnhour49/pseuds/everyday-deeds). 



Length: 7:21  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20greatest%20of%20these%20is%20love.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for nickelmountain. I saw that you requested Daredevil and like Matt/Claire, which I've always wanted to record. I hope you like it! :D


End file.
